Christmas Surprises
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Jack comes home to find a kid sitting on their sofa. . .Bobby's kid. Can their relationship survive this shock? Can they be parents? (Slight christmas fic, kind of)


"Hey Jackie, y-you're home early,"

Jack frowned confused at his brother, kicking his shoes off. Did Bobby just stutter? Did Bobby _fucking_ Mercer just stutter _nervously_? He took his coat off and hung it up, turning to look at his brother. "Yeah, it wasn't that busy at the store and I couldn't be bothered going to town so," He shrugged his shoulders before grabbing the carrier bag off of the floor.

"So. . .did you get everything we need?"

His frown deepened; what the hell was up with Bobby? He shrugged his question off mentally and walked down the hall towards the kitchen, passing the living room where the TV was playing some kids show and the kid was sitting on the sofa comfortably.

He put the bag on the kitchen counter. "Yeah, I think so." He could feel Bobby moving around anxiously behind him as he started to unpack the bag-coffee, beer, ice-cream for him, whiskey for Bobby, and-. . .

Hold on. Kids show? Kid sitting on the sofa?

He had a blank expression on his face as he moved away from the counter and back up the hallway, stopping in front of the living room door.

Yep, there was a kid sitting on the sofa with his feet up and his head on the arm watching the TV.

He turned to look at Bobby, there was something nagging at the back of his mind. Something wasn't right. "Who's the kid?"

"His names Axel," Bobby told his baby brother. The older man was actually avoiding eye contact with Jackie. He had no idea what the youngers reaction was going to be. . . though he was sure angry was going to be at the top of the list.

"And _whose_ is he?" Jack asked, his expression was still blank and his voice empty of all emotion. What was that at the back of his mind? The thing telling him he shouldn't have asked that question, telling him he knew the answer and was afraid of it.

Bobby rubbed his hand over his face, sighing. This was it. Jackie was going to be so angry. . .would he be angry enough to leave him? Well, now it was _them_, wasn't it? "Mine." He eventually said, his voice cracked-it sounded as if he was scared to say the word, and in a way. . .he was. He was _very_ fucking scared.

Jack just stared at Bobby. Ah, so that was the nagging. He hadn't seen the boy's face but he had the same colour hair as Bobby-he should have known. He did know, who was he trying to kid. Kid. The kid was Bobby's. Bobby had a son. A son. Something Jack could never give him. Bobby was a dad. A dad to a kid that wasn't _theirs_. Because that was impossible.

Shit. He couldn't think straight. He had to clear his head.

He walked past Bobby and grabbed his coat.

"Jackie, please, we need to talk 'bout this."

"I need some air." Jack mumbled as he shoved his feet into his shoes. He glanced at the boy on the sofa, and felt tears spring to his eyes. He left the house walking back out into the snow covered streets.

"Fuck," Bobby swore and ran his hand over his face, agitated. What was he supposed to do? Should he go after his Jackie? Or let him be for a while and stay with his. . .son? Fuck, that was so weird. He was a dad. _Him_. The guy people called the _Michigan mauler_. The guy who _fucked and loved_ his youngest foster brother. The guy who. . .wasn't fit to be a fucking dad.

"Daddy?" Axel's small timid voice asked.

Bobby ran his hand over his head and looked at the little boy on the sofa. "Yeah, kiddo?"

"W-where's he gone?"

Bobby moved into the room and knelt down in front of the sofa. "He's just gone out for a bit. He won't be long." He watched as Axel's little face turned sad. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Axel sighed dramatically –which Bobby found it more funny than dramatic. "Daddy's boyfriend doesn't w-want me, does he?"

Bobby's eyes widened; he hadn't realised how much the kid's mom had told him but it was kind of a relief he wouldn't have to explain his and Jackie's relationship. . .but what surprised him was how sad Axel seemed about Jackie walking out. "Are you kidding? Course he does. He just. . .he was just surprised is all, Jack just needs to think about things."

"Really daddy?"

Bobby smiled as Axel seemed to pick up a little. "Yeah, you bet." He hoped, anyway.

* * *

What the hell was he going to do? Jack was stood in the local shop, just as he had been for the past hour and had been earlier in the day too. He was still trying to get past _Bobby was a dad_. But it wasn't really going anywhere other than _Bobby's a fucking dad!_

What was going to happen? Was the kid-Axel- staying there permanently? How was their relationship going to continue? Would Bobby not want to be with him anymore? Would he make him move out? No. What the hell was he thinking? He knew Bobby wouldn't kick him, even if he did break up with him.

He shook his head. He couldn't just assume any of that shit. He had to go back home. . .and talk to Bobby about _everything_. About _them_. About _Axel_. About _why wasn't he told his boyfriend had a kid_.

How old was the kid? Did-had Bobby cheated on him?

He shook his head again. He had to stop thinking and go home, go talk to Bobby. Yeah, he had to go home. . .but he was scared. What was he going to do if Bobby did want to break up? He had always been Bobby's number one, ever since he had become a Mercer when he was six years old. What if he wasn't Bobby's number one anymore? After all, Axel was his _son_. How could he compete with that?

"Hey, kid, if you're not buying anythin' y' got t' go." The shop owner said.

Jack sighed, it wasn't as if he could get mad at the owner. . .he had been there an hour. He nodded at the owned, looking over his shoulder. He walked down the chocolate isle, looking for the buttons. . .every kid liked chocolate buttons, right?

* * *

Jack kicked his shoes off and let his coat fall to the floor before he moved to the living room. Bobby was on the sofa, with Axel laid leaning on him fast asleep. It was cute. And for some reason he found the whole scene hard to look at it.

He looked down and walked to the kitchen. He could do with a drink.

It wasn't long before Bobby walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and stood at the top end of the counter where Jack was at the bottom. He took a long drink. "So, did y' clear your head?"

"Not really. Just ended up with more in it."

"Yeah, like what?" Bobby asked even though he already had a pretty good idea what was in Jackie's head.

"Is he staying here permanently?"

"Yeah." Bobby knew he should ask Jack, but he couldn't exactly turn the kid away. He knew his brother would end up understanding, he just need to wrap his head around everything. . .just like he did. "That a problem?"

"No."

The older Mercer looked over at Jack, who was looking down at his bottle as he swirled it. His baby brother was telling the truth, it wasn't a problem. "Jack, tell me what's going on in that head o' yours. I need y' t' talk to me."

Jack sighed before taking a long drink of his beer. Where did he start? What could he say that didn't make him sound like a jealous child? Wait. No, he knew exactly where he had to start. It was the most important question, and the answer would be the one that _could_ do the most damage. "Did you cheat on me?" He held his breath, waiting for the answer.

"That's the first thing you wan' t' ask me?" A few short moments later, he let out a small chuckle.

"What're you laughing at!?" Jack snapped. "This isn't funny, Bobby!"

"I know, Jackie, I know. And I ain't laughing kid." Bobby told his baby brother. He sighed and rubbed at his face. "The kid's four, so it'll been almost five years ago when his mom got pregnant." He looked at Jack waiting for what he had said to sink in. His brother looked sad, so upset and frustrated. It actually hurt Bobby seeing that look on his Jackie's face. He could tell it wasn't going to sink in any time soon so he spoke again, "How old were you five years ago, Jackie?"

Jack frowned, confused why Bobby was asking him that. "Fifteen?"

"Yeah," Bobby said slowly, as if that would help get his point across. He sighed. "you were fifteen. We didn't get together till you were eighteen. Jesus Jack, I'm telling you I didn't cheat on you because it was three years before we were together."

Jack nodded, finally getting what Bobby was talking about. That was good. Bobby hadn't cheated. But there was another question that had to be asked now. "Did you love her?" He asked, not daring to look at his brother. Now that he thought about it, this question bothered him more than the first had.

"What? No, Jackie, course not." Bobby told him. Though they never talked about it apart from when they had their pillow talk moments, he had told Jackie he'd loved him since he was about fourteen but never said or did anything about it because how young he was and how much older Bobby was. And in the end, it had been Jackie that had made the first move so things had been easier than Bobby had thought they would for them to be together.

"Then who was she?" Jack asked still not looking at his big brother.

"My friend, Kasey, y' remember her? She came here once,"

Jack did remember. The girl was older than Bobby by about two years, but he had helped her with her abusive boyfriend one day and they had become friends. She had come to the house while Bobby had gone to hers to get her stuff, he remembered she had a black eye and cut lip. He also remembered telling her Bobby would protect her just like he protected him, she had cried and hugged a thirteen year old Jack.

He had only seen her one more time after that. It was when Bobby, Kasey and bunch of other people they knew were going out. . .and Jack had wanted to go too, but Bobby said he was too young and couldn't go-Kasey had smiled and said he could go when he was older. But it had never happened. He had been out with Bobby a lot of times, but his brother didn't see any of those people anymore and Jack didn't really have any friends. So it was always just the two of them, the way both of them liked it really.

"Yeah, I remember her. She was nice."

"Yeah, she was."

"I never knew you were both going out."

"We weren't." Bobby told Jack. "It was a onetime thing. We were both drunk and well, we'd been talking and I guess we were both kinda down and shit, it just happened."

"Oh,"

"A couple weeks later she moved and I never saw her again," Bobby told him. "well, I guess I know why now but. . ."

"If she never told you she was pregnant, why is Axel here now?" Jack asked and watched Bobby's face sadden.

"She's dying," Bobby told his brother. "the kid got to say bye to her and apparently she's not going to make it through the night so,"

Jack watched his brother shrug his shoulders. He looked down at his bottle again. He felt bad for going off and well, kind of sulking, earlier. But despite the fact that she was ill, it was still a big shock to handle. . .so he figured he had a right to sulk a little.

"So. . .are you leaving now?"

Jack's head shot up and he stared at Bobby, wide eyed and confused. "What?"

"You've only just turned twenty Jackie, been with someone ten years older than you-who's also your brother- is one thing. . .but having a kid too? That's another thing entirely kid. I get it if you don't want this anymore." Bobby said, motioning between them.

Jack's eyes widened in both shock and confusion; he had been worrying Bobby wouldn't want him anymore. . .and Bobby had been doing the exact same thing. "Is that a joke?" He watched his brother give him a confused look. "Why would I want to go anywhere? I've been here since I was six-,"

"I didn't mean leave home, Jackie. I meant-,"

"And I've been in love with you since I was like ten, there's nowhere else I can go-whether that includes your kid or not."

Bobby opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by-

"Daddy?"

Bobby looked around and Axel was standing in the doorway, his mouth open in a yawn and rubbing at his left eye, sleepily. "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"I'm hungry, and sweepy."

Jack made a little noise in the back of his throat; that was so cute. The kid was only small, with dark churlish hair and light brown eyes. He was so cute. He had to look away again.

"Oh right, erm, what do you like to eat?"

Jack closed his eyes, smiling; his brother was so hopeless, he had been the same with Jack when he had first arrived. "Pizza, or chicken nuggets."

"Yeah." Axel said with a big smile.

Jack looked away again, feeling awkward.

"Right." Bobby said. He turned to Jack. "We got pizza right?"

Jack nodded. "Top shelf in the freezer." He watched Bobby go to get the pizza and the little boy go to the table, trying to climb up onto one of the chairs. He had to fight the urge to go help him up onto it. He took a deep breath. Bobby cooking and a kid sat at their table. . .it was so strange. He needed some air.

"I'll be back in a bit."

"What? Wait, Jackie-," Bobby started but Jack was already out of the house. He sighed. "Fuck," Crap, he had to stop swearing when the kid was about too. He had thought Jackie was okay with it, or starting to be anyway. But obviously it was too much for his baby brother to take in. What was he supposed to do without Jackie?

* * *

Jack was in the hospital. He wasn't sure when or if he'd actually thought about going there. . . .but he had ended up there anyway. He'd spoken to the receptionist and she directed him to the fourth floor of the hospital, to the cancer ward. He hadn't even realised he had never asked Bobby what was wrong with Kasey.

There was no one there, not by her bed or outside her room. Where was her family?

He knocked on the door and went in. She was on the bed with numerous tubes and machines hooked up to her. She looked so thin and pale, nothing like she had the last time he'd seen her. He watched as she opened her eyes.

"J-Jack?"

She remembered him? And despite how ill she obviously was, her voice sounded strong but a little croaky. "Y-yeah. Erm, hi."

"H-hey, what are you doing here?" She asked and then her eyes widened. "Axel, he's not here is h-he?"

"No, no, he's home with Bobby. He's okay."

Kasey let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. "Oh good. Good. Come and sit down, you want to ask me something, right?"

Jack moved to the chair slowly and sat down. "W-where's your family?"

"I only had Axel, my family left me years ago." She told him. "But that's not what you want to ask, is it?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry I'm doing this when you're, erm,"

"Dying." She smiled. "It's okay to say, I've had months to get used to it."

He did feel bad, he didn't want to be bothering her. . .but if he didn't ask now, he would never have a chance to again. "Erm, why did you never tell Bobby about Axel? I mean, you wouldn't have had to do everything by yourself then. . ."

Kasey smiled at him. "I guess, I was been selfish. I found out I was pregnant and left because I was scared, I didn't tell him then because. . .well, even though he was my friend I was worried he would tell me to get rid of the baby, because he didn't want to deal with a baby when he was so. . ." She paused for a moment, thinking how to put what she wanted to say. "well, invested in you."

Jack frowned, confused. "It's my fault you didn't tell him?"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just. . .I knew how he felt about you, and I didn't want anything to be in his way. I was routing for him y'know, I wanted him to be happy." She told him, smiling slightly. "I was going to tell Bobby about the baby when I'd had him. . .but then I found out I had cancer and well, I was selfish. I knew I was going to die and wanted him all to myself while I could. I thought if I could have him and then when it was time let Bobby take care of him-I thought he'd have you by that time and he'd be happy, maybe having a kid would be good for you both, maybe even what you wanted. I've had Axel for four wonderful years, now it's time for his dad to have him." She told him and saw the sad look on the young guy's face. "And you, of course."

Jack just looked at her. "You want me to look after your son?"

She nodded. "Your Bobby's partner, of course I want you to be there for our son – when I say _our_, I mean all three of us. It's probably weird for me to think like this, but. . .I've always thought of Axel as having three parents, he just didn't know two of them yet."

Jack just looked at her smile. He couldn't believe how happy she looked basically saying she was okay with sharing her son with his dad _and_ his dad's boyfriend. It was amazing that even after all these years she trusted Bobby that much to look after her son and to trust his judgement in partners. It actually made him feel happy about the whole thing. It was as if knowing she was okay with it, he could actually look after Axel and be a parent to him. And he felt a little stupid for how he had been acting throughout the day.

"It's crazy, right?" She mumbled, looking out of the window into the dark night. "I'm sure you weren't happy finding out Bobby had a child. . .I always just assumed you'd be okay with it but I guess I shouldn't of really."

"What? No. Its. . .fine, really. I guess I just had some questions and worries."

"I'm just glad Axel will have people who love him as much as I do," She looked back at Jack. "and if Bobby loves him as much as he loves you, well, then he's a very lucky boy."

"I hope Bobby doesn't love him as much as he loves me." Jack said, raising a brow at her.

She stared at Jack and then laughed. "True, that would be wrong." She chuckled and then spoke again, "but you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Jack smiled. "Well, erm, I guess I should go." He stood from the chair and watched her face sadden. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down, taking hold of her hand. "Or I could stay, if you don't mind."

Kasey smiled at him widely and happily. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

* * *

Jack walked out of the hospital, wiping his face. Kasey had died an hour or so ago. He had only met the woman three times, but she was nice and it had actually really upset him. He had been holding her hand when she'd passed. She had gone in her sleep, which he was glad about-he hadn't wanted her to suffer more than she already had.

They had spent hours talking, mostly about Axel – she had told him the little boy was smart, he loved to draw and liked music a lot. She had also said he didn't really understand what was happening with her, but was happy about meeting his daddy and having another dad to play with, he'd said it would be cool and different to what other kids have.

He could tell how proud she was and how much she loved him. It was nice but it hurt that much more now that she was gone. They had eventually fallen asleep, and when he'd woken up. . .she had gone.

He had spent an hour making arrangements with the doctors. The funeral was in four days, and then Christmas was in eight days. . .how the hell was a four year old boy going to deal with that?

Jack made his way through the snow, trying to think of how he was going to tell Axel. . .but half-way home he realised it wouldn't be him telling the little boy, it would be Bobby. Bobby was his dad, and though Kasey had said she wanted him to be his parent too. . .it didn't mean much if Axel didn't want him to be.

He shook his head and went into the shop, two streets away from home.

* * *

Jack shut the door quietly behind him before kicking his shoes off and dropping his coat on the floor. He wondered if anybody was awake yet. He looked in the living room, no Bobby and no Axel. "Must be still in bed." He mumbled and went to the kitchen, putting the bag on the counter.

He started unpacking the few bits he'd bought, and then he heard a noise. He turned to look. . .and at the table, Axel was sat there watching him. "O-oh, hey,"

"Hi," Axel said quietly.

"What're you doing up so early?"

"Can't sleep." The little boy said and rested his chin on his arms on the table. "I think something bad has happened to mommy,"

Jack's eyes widened. Oh no. Oh crap. He couldn't tell him, he had to talk to Bobby. He had-

"And you don't want me here," Axel said and put his head down.

"What? No, that's not true, of course I do." Jack said quickly and moved to the table. He knelt down next to Axel. "Of course I want you here,"

Axel looked up at Jack. "Why do you keep leaving?"

Jack swallowed, how did he explain to a four year old? "Erm, well, I just had some stuff to think about. But I want you here, I do, if you want to stay here?"

"I do!" Axel said quickly. "I want to stay with daddy, and with you."

"Really?" Jack asked and then half-smiled. "You know Bobby-I mean your dad isn't the easiest person to live with," He stood up and turned to the counter, grabbing the buttons out of the bag. He sat down at the table next to Axel, opening the buttons.

"Why?" Axel asked curiously as he looked at the bag of chocolate in Jack's hands.

"Well," Jack looked at the buttons before looking back at Axel. "if I give you these can you keep it a secret?" He watched as Axel smiled widely and held his hands out. He smiled and tipped some of the chocolate into his little hands. "Well, like he's moody in the mornings and when his teams are losing and when it's too hot outside and when he's hungry and-,"

Axel laughed. "Daddy's moody all the time."

"A little." Jack smiled. "And he smells funny when he comes home from playing hockey," He said holding his nose and wafting his hand in front of him.

Axel laughed more.

* * *

Jack put the bowl of cereal down in front of Axel. "Do you like rice crispies?"

Axel nodded. "I like froot loops betder."

"Oh okay, well I'll pick some up from the shop later, yeah? And some more buttons?" Jack smiled and watched Axel shove a big spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "I'm going to go get Bo-your dad up," He left the kitchen and went upstairs.

He could hear Bobby shuffling around in the room before he went in. "Hey,"

"Jackie, h-hey," Bobby said unsurely. "erm, where you been?"

"You need to learn to wake up easier, Axel's been downstairs for a while."

"What? Shit. Wait, he's been with you?"

"Yeah, well I've been with him for nearly two hours, I don't know how long he was down before that. . ."

"Shit." Bobby swore and scratched at the back of his head, annoyed. "Where were you, Jackie? I've no fucking idea what I'm doing."

Jack shook his head. "Idiot. That kid down there loves you, he doesn't even know you. . .but he wants to be here with you, and me too."

Bobby frowned, confused. "Does that mean. . .you're okay with this?"

Jack nodded. "I went to see Kasey."

"You did?" He watched his baby brother nod. "What happened? How is she?"

Jack swallowed thickly, it was harder to tell Bobby than he thought it would be. "She, err, she died earlier this morning. I'm sorry." His brother didn't say anything, but he hadn't expected him to. "I kind of took care of the arrangements, I didn't know what else to do and the doctors were a little pushy to get things sorted so I just did it. I'm sorry, I should have ask-," He cut off as Bobby moved towards him, took hold of his face and crashed their lips together in a quick passionate kiss.

"Thanks Jackie."

Jack wrapped his arms around Bobby, resting his head on the older Mercer's shoulder. "I'm sorry I kept leaving, I should have realised it's not just me that has to adjust to it. I'm sorry."

"Jackie hey, c'mon, it's okay. Y' got nothing to be sorry for." He took hold of Jack's face again and made him look up at him. He leaned in close to his baby brother, about to kiss him again when he felt a little body crash into his side. They both pulled away from the almost-kiss and looked down –Axel was standing pressed against Bobby's leg with one arm hugging it and the other gripping at Jack's jeans.

Bobby looked back at Jack, smiling at the soft look on his brother's face as he looked down at the little boy.

Yeah, things were going to be good. And it was about fucking time things were good for the Mercers.

* * *

"Where's Jackie?" Axel asked as Bobby tucked him into what had once been Jerry's bed.

Bobby looked down at the little boy, the bed wasn't that big but because he was so small. . .it looked huge. "He's downstairs kiddo, I gotta talk t' y'," The three of them had spent the day-well, getting used to each other really, Axel had drawn with Jackie and then watched his cartoons explaining who was who and what was going on to Bobby, he had then told them what he wanted for Christmas and about his toys at home and what he liked to eat and drink, and about his friend at play school.

Bobby understood why Jackie had had to go out and clear his head, he felt the same way now. But he knew unlike Jack, he didn't have a choice. . .he had to get used to having a kid, and it had to be now.

"What's w'ong daddy?" Axel asked as he sat up in bed, tilting his head to the side and looking up at Bobby's face.

"Hey, lay back down,"

Axel shook his head, smiling.

Bobby took hold of the little boy's sides and tried to lay him down but Axel just wriggled about giggling, even Bobby laughed. He eventually got him laid back down, his favourite little teddy wrapped in his arms.

"Kiddo, y'know mommy's really sick, right?" He had been dreading this all day. How the fuck was he supposed to tell a kid his mom was dead? And how was the kid supposed to be okay? His brothers and him were adults when they lost their ma', and they didn't cope well.

Axel nodded. "That's why I'm living with daddy and Jackie."

"Yeah. Well, erm, mommy went to sleep today. . .and didn't wake up." Bobby watched as what he'd said sank into the little boy and his eyes watered.

"Mommy's gone to heaven?"

". . .Yeah, kiddo, she has."

Axel squeezed his teddy tighter and snuggled his face into the back of its head. "Mommy doesn't hurt no more?"

That broke Bobby's heart. He rubbed affectionately at Axel's head. "No, kid, mommy's not hurting anymore. She's all better now, and she's going to watch over you."

"I'm happy mommy's not hurting," Axel said quietly, and Bobby heard his little voice break. "but I'm gonna miss her!" And the little boy started crying.

Bobby didn't say anything, he just scooped the little boy up and held him tight and close, letting him cry.

* * *

"How is he?" Jack asked as Bobby climbed into bed. He knew it was a stupid question but he couldn't help but ask.

"He cried himself to sleep." Bobby told him and looked at Jackie in the dark. "I had no idea what to do. I just hugged him and let him cry."

"That's probably the only thing you could have done."

"Yeah, but I felt so useless. I should o' been able to help him."

Jack couldn't help but smile a little. The little boy had only just come into their lives, but Bobby loved him so much already. . .and he cared about him too.

Bobby sighed. A few moments later he pulled Jackie closer and kissed him deeply, before wrapping his arms around him. Usually they would have already had sex and be going for round two or three, but it didn't feel right. . .they were both just content with laying in an embrace.

And when they woke up in the morning, Axel was laid in-between them with his teddy and his thumb in his mouth.

* * *

The next couple of days went by quickly. Jack spent most of it playing out in the snow with Axel, while Bobby finished making arrangements for Kasey.

The funeral was horrible. Apart from Bobby, Jack and Axel there was one person there – she said she was an old friend of Kasey's and that she had heard about everything through the hospital because she knew one of the doctors. Bobby would have been a little sceptical but Axel knew her so he let it go.

Axel had cried a lot, which was to be expected. He had clung to Jack through the service which had surprised the younger Mercer, but he had hugged back just as tight.

The few days after the funeral were worse, Axel was down and didn't talk or want to do much. But on the third day Bobby had made him but his coat, scarf, gloves and wellies on. . .before picking him up and taking him outside, dropping him into a big pile of snow.

Axel had gotten up and shouted, "That's mean daddy!" before throwing at a lump of snow at Bobby.

Jack had watched from the window as father and son played for hours.

Things picked up after that day. Jack went shopping with Axel for food every other day and Bobby played with him when they got home. It was nice, different for sure, but nice.

It was Christmas eve when Jerry and Angel finally decided to come and meet Bobby's –_their_ as both Bobby and Axel kept reminding him- son. It was the first time they'd had a full house in months.

"Y' never said she was coming too,"

"Oh shut up Bobby!" Sofi practically growled at him.

Bobby smirked at Angel as Sofi stormed off, carrying the car seat with their baby girl fast asleep in.

"Cheers man," Angel groaned as he went into the living room, dropping onto the sofa and switching the game on.

Bobby shook his head, his brother was here to see his son. . .but he was sat watching TV. Oh well, he had done something similar when he'd gone to see Coco for the first time. Yeah, they'd named their daughter _Coco_.

"Hey man, so where's this little boy o' yours?" Jerry asked, smiling amusedly as he gave his older brother a one armed hug. "Girls take your coats off." He said as he turned to help his youngest daughter with her stuck zipper.

"Daddy where's our new cousin?" Amelia asked, looking around giddily.

"Yeah, daddy, mommy where is he?" Daniela asked.

"Girls calm down, you're going to meet him and you don't want to scare him do you?" Camille said and ushered her children into the room. She picked the remote up and switched to a kids movie. Before Angel could say anything she turned on him. "Go meet your nephew." She smiled when the man didn't even try to argue, he just got up and went.

Bobby smirked at his younger brother as he came out of the living room.

"So, where's th' lil' man?" Angel asked, practically sulking.

Bobby and Jerry laughed before the oldest Mercer cocked his head to the kitchen and set off towards it. "Kiddo, there's people here t' meet you." He said as he watched his son lick the spoon and hand it back to Jackie – they were making cookies and gingerbread snowmen.

Jack looked towards the door and smiled, "Hey guys." He looked back at Axel, knowing the little boy was nervous about meeting so many new people at once. Axel looked at him with big wide eyes. He put the spoon down and picked Axel up, holding him at his side with the little boy's legs wrapped around his waist. He saw Bobby smile at him, it was a _I-knew-you'd-pick-him-up_ kind of smile.

"He looks just like you." Jerry smiled.

"Yeah, he does." Angel confirmed. "Poor kid." He acted as if the punch Bobby gave him didn't hurt, but it did.

"Hey there," Jerry said. "I'm Jerry, and this moron's Angel."

Axel giggled, before squirming in Jack's grip to get closer to his ear. "Angel? Like mommy?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, but this one smells kind o' funny." His smile widened when Axel laughed properly. He looked at his brothers and realised they had heard what the little boy had said – Bobby was smiling softly, Jerry and Angel had a soft worried look on their faces as if they'd done something wrong.

"They're your uncles kiddo," Bobby told him and moved over to Jack and Axel. He took the little boy as he held his hands out for his daddy. "want t' meet your aunts and cousins?"

Axel moved his lips, thinking about if he did want to meet them.

"You can have more cookies if you do."

"Okay!"

"Y' not supposed to bribe him," Angel said.

"It's the best way to get 'em to do what you want 'em to." Jerry laughed.

"Uncle Bobby, where's Axel?" Amelia asked as she and her sister ran down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"He's coming now," Jack said and took Axel from Bobby, putting him on the floor and ushering him and the girls into the living room.

Bobby could hear the girls telling Axel their names and their favourite colours and teddy bears names, and then asking him his. And then he could hear Sofi's loud voice practically screeching something in Spanish and then about how cute he was and there was no way he was actually Bobby's kid. He could hear Camille laugh and agreeing with her.

"So, how's everythin' going?" Jerry asked.

"What he means is how're y' both coping?"

"Yeah, but I was trying to be nice about it."

Bobby shook his head, smirking. He grabbed three beers from the fridge. "Not too bad, actually. Things 're pretty good."

"Yeah, and how's Jackie doing?"

Bobby took a long drink. His Jack was doing a hell of a lot better than he'd thought he would. His baby brother loved Axel, and the little boy adored him. There was something up though, Jackie seemed down almost as the days went on. He nodded. "He's doing good. He's coping better than I thought, I mean, I thought he'd have walked out but. . ."

Angel scoffed. "That's why y' thick as pig shit, stupid."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Bobby frowned at his brother.

"If y' thought Jackie would leave just because you got a kid," Angel scoffed again. "he's only ever wanted to be where you are. Whether y' were mean t' him, drunk, fighting, or just been y' stupid self."

That shocked Bobby. It made sense, because it was true. . .but he hadn't thought Angel would have noticed or said it out loud. He half-smirked and then took another drink.

Angel did the same.

Jerry looked between his brothers and then shook his head, saying, "Idiots.", before also doing the same.

* * *

It had been a long day. Everyone had sat in the living room watching TV and eating. There had been friendly bickering –mainly between Bobby and Sofi-, laughing, kid's screeching with excitement, Angel and Bobby telling everyone to be quiet while the game was on –no one listened-, the kid's staring at the baby and Axel saying he liked mint coco when he was told the baby's name and then the girls saying which kind they liked, food dropping on the floor from the kid's plates, the baby crying when things got too loud. It had been a good day.

Bobby and Jack stood at the front door, the older Mercer holding a sleeping Axel as they waved everyone off.

"Well, that was annoying." Bobby said as they went back inside.

"Whatever," Jack laughed. "you loved it."

Bobby smirked a little at his brother before starting up the stairs. "Gonna take him t' bed."

Jack watched as Bobby went upstairs, halfway up Axel did a little wave and mumbled a tired, "Night Jackie," He smiled and said, "Night night Axel." He grabbed the bags from under the stairs and took them into the living room. He had been out earlier in the week to get Axel's Christmas presents, with a list from Bobby of course. . .but he had improvised a little.

"Crap, I forgot we had these to do." Bobby said, coming back into the room. He sat down opposite Jackie, grabbing a roll of paper and one of the transformer toys. He noticed Jack had done three already. "You're good at this stuff, Jackie."

Jack looked at his brother, surprised. "Y' think so?"

"Yeah, I mean look at what you picked – he's gonna love everything." Bobby told him. "And y' were always good at picking us stuff out when y' were younger too." He watched Jack smile almost shyly before looking back down to wrap. He smiled. . .but it faded. "You're good with him too, y'know."

"Not really,"

"You're an idiot."

Jack looked up frowning at his big brother. "Why? You're the idiot."

Bobby smirked; his brother was so childish sometimes. "That's what y' worrying about, ain't it? Y' think y' not good with him?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, I worry I'm doing stuff wrong. And he's not even my kid."

"Yes he is." Bobby said, leaving no room for an argument. "Y' know he thinks y' his dad too."

"But I'm not."

"You are! Jackie, we're not having this conversation – I'm his dad. You're his dad. Fucking end of."

Jack just stared at Bobby. He hadn't realised his brother felt so strongly about him been Axel's parent too. It was. . .kind of nice to know he did though. He did think of himself as the little boy's parent but. . .he was never sure it was okay to. But if it was okay with Bobby and Axel then. . .he was Axel's other dad. He moved the half wrapped present to the side and got on his knees, kneeling over to Bobby. He pressed his lips to his brother's. He smiled. "I love you."

Bobby smirked. "Fairy."

Jack rolled his eyes and moved back to his side to continue wrapping his son's presents.

"Hey Jackie,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Jack smiled not looking up at Bobby and Bobby not looking at him.

* * *

"Daddy, Jackie! Wake up! Daddy! Jackie!" Axel shouted as he jumped up onto Bobby and Jack's bed. He bounced up and down in-between the two men. "Santa's been! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Oh, what time is it?" Bobby groaned as he rolled over and grabbed the clock off the bedside.

_04:00 AM_

Bobby groaned louder. "Are you kidding? It's only four."

"In the morning?" Jack asked as he sat up.

"Yeah," He mumbled and rolled onto his back, watching his kid jump up and down with a huge excited smile on his little face. "Come on, wake up, Santa's been!"

"Okay, okay," Jack smiled and grabbed Axel, pulling him close and trying to keep him still. The little boy wriggled around on Jack, laughing. It turned into a tickle fight. "We'll get up, we'll get up." He laughed as Axel tickled his sides.

Bobby shook his head, chuckling as he climbed out of bed. He did not want to be up at this time but what could he do? He pulled a pair of jeans on –both he and Jack had had to change their sleeping attire seen as they would usually sleep naked, he slept in his boxers and Jackie slept in joggers. "Well, come on then."

"Yay!" Axel said and held his hands out for his daddy to pick him up.

Jack climbed out of bed and pulled a t-shirt on before following them downstairs. He had to admit he was looking forward to this.

* * *

Axel opened his tenth present and smiled widely. It was a spider-man action figure thing –Axel liked comic book heroes and things like that. And he still had loads more to open.

Bobby came back into the room and put his and Jackie's cups on the table before passing Axel his carton of juice.

"Thanks daddy,"

He ruffled his son's hair before sitting on the floor opposite Jack. "Here," He said to Jack and threw the little black box at him.

"Whoa," Jack only just caught the box before it hit his face. "thanks." He had no idea what could be in such a small box and it didn't really weight anything either. He frowned confused and opened the box. . .his eyes widened. There was a thin gold band sticking out of the soft middle of the box. Holy shit. Was it a-

"I don't really want t' get down on one knee, y' don't mind right?" Bobby smirked looking at him, leaning back on the front of the sofa with Axel sat under his arm sucking on his juice with a cheeky smile.

Jack just stared at Bobby, his mouth and eyes wide open. It took him a moment to be able to speak. "A-are you kidding?"

Bobby laughed, shaking his head. He lifted his hand up. . .he had one on too.

"Silly," Axel said and put his juice down before he climbed up on his little feet and made his way to Jack. He took the ring out of the box and took hold of Jack's hand.

"Other hand kiddo," Bobby smiled.

Axel nodded and grabbed Jack's other hand, putting it on the forth finger. "There." He smiled.

Jack smiled up at Axel before pulling him into a hug, he smiled over at Bobby with pink cheeks.

"So that's a yes?"

Jack nodded, his eyes teary. "Yes."

Bobby smiled. "Y' fairy." He said before he knee-walked over to Jack and Axel. He kissed Jackie before wrapping his arms around his little family.

"Merry Christmas daddys." Axel smiled and squeezed that bit tighter.

"Merry Christmas kiddo," Bobby ruffled Axel's hair before kissing Jackie.

Jack kissed the top of Axel's head and then kissed Bobby again. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

End!

Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed.

And Merry Christmas everyone =3


End file.
